


Wrap It Before You Tap It

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Homosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, Sex Education, Sexual Identity, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, sexual diseases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: Steve and Bucky get some "education" from Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Wrap It Before You Tap It

**Author's Note:**

> For Banned Together Bingo, prompt: Sex Ed. With thanks as always to my awesome beta Rainne

It’s early morning. Steve is enjoying a third cup of coffee and the _New York Times_ crossword. Bucky is curled up in the window seat rereading _The Hobbit_ for the billionth time. It’s homey, domestic, and everything he wishes they could have had since before the war. 

“Excuse me Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes,” JARVIS intones. “Mr. Stark requests your presence in conference room one.”

Bucky looks up from his book, looking at Steve. Steve sighs, putting the paper down. “Did he say why?”

“Sorry, Captain, but no. I was just told it would be worth your while, and that maybe you should bring a notebook.”

“We’ll be there in a few,” Steve replies. He downs his coffee. “I’ll take a notebook for both of us.”

“Sure, you were the best note taker in school. Nerd,” Bucky says. “Hope this doesn’t take long. I was thinking diner burgers for lunch.”

“Love the way you think. That’s why you’re the Sarge.”

Bucky snorts as they take the elevator up to the conference rooms. When they get there a young intern is standing at the front of the room with a computer. There’s a large screen behind him.

“Ah, uh, thank you for coming,” he says. “I’m Ryan.”

Bucky plunks down in a chair, putting his booted feet on the table. Steve sits back in his chair, notebook out.

“So, Ryan, why are we here?” Steve asks.

Ryan fiddles with his tie. “Mr. Stark insisted that you needed some guidance to the modern world. He’d be here himself, but he had an emergency meeting. He might come by later.”

Bucky almost spoke up, but Steve held him back. They’d been in this time and place for almost two years now, but whatever Tony had cooked up would have at least some entertainment value. They could always walk out in time for lunch.

“Sure, go ahead, Ryan, we’re listening.”

The intern visibly relaxes. He starts a presentation, pictures projected on a screen behind him. There are the basics of the internet, Google, and emails. They had already both caught on quickly with all of that. Then on to a brief overview of popular films and television. Steve has already crossed half of them off a list provided to him by Darcy. There are a handful he hadn’t heard of, so they are jotted down in his notebook.

Science facts next, including a video of man landing on the moon. Bucky is utterly transfixed by that. The discovery of the Titanic is what grabs Steve the most. He is going to have to look into that more. Some literature history, medical discoveries and accomplishments. Just as Ryan is about to move onto the next topic, Tony waltzes in.

“Ry-ry! Thanks for stepping up! You can go on now, I’ve got it from here,” he says. The intern nods, scrambling out. “Capsicle! Bucky-bear! Hope you’ve enjoyed everything so far. Now we’re gonna get to the best part.”

He presses a button on the computer and the screen flashes some text. “Sex Education.”

Steve suppresses the urge to snort. He flashes Bucky a look too.

“So, Steve-o, first off, consent. Ask about everything. If it’s not a yes, it’s a no. We don’t need the great American icon getting accused of rape, now do we?” 

The next screen show happy couples of all kinds. “Right, sexual identity and individuals,” Tony says. He goes on to explain homosexuality, bi, pan, trans, non-binary, queer, demi, and ace.

Bucky is fit to bursting with how much he’s trying not to laugh. Steve is rolling his eyes so hard he’s sure he’s going to strain them.

“Finally, protection.” The screen is now showing a box that Steve and Bucky are very familiar with. “These are condoms. They prevent pregnancy and passing on diseases.”  
Steve can’t hold back any more. “Tony...” he starts. Bucky chooses then to burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny, Buck-o?”

“Tony, why don’t you Google ‘Captain America venereal disease’.”

Tony frowns as he does that. Bucky is wiping tears from his eyes. Steve passes him a handkerchief. The next thing projected on the screen is one of Steve’s old posters. It shows him in the Captain America outfit, pointing to whoever is looking at the poster. The caption underneath reads: “Captain America wants you to wrap it up. Only YOU can prevent VD.”

Tony goes red, gaping and blustering. Then Steve adds the killing blow. He stands up, Bucky right behind him. “Oh, and Tony?” Tony looks at him. “I’m bi, Bucky’s gay, neither of us have been virgins since ‘36, and we’ve been a couple since ‘40.”

He strides out of the room, Bucky chuckling behind him.


End file.
